Homefront: Equestria
by TheBLUScout
Summary: 2367. Equestria has fallen to an invasion by the Griffin Federation Initiative. Abandoned by its former allies, Equestria is now a bleak landscape of walled towns and suburbs. A message of help made it's voyage to Earth, homeworld of Humanity. The United Nations sends a team to investigate, but something separated them from Earth. Now the fate of Equestria is hold by their hands...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody! I'm TheBLUScout and this is my first fanfic! Well... Actually is not my first fanfic: There are lots of fanfics that I've done but never finished because of many problems. **

**Anyway, this is, as you expected, a Pretty Cure/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover fanfic, but this is completely different from other PC/FiM crossovers, for reasons you'll find during reading.**

**As I always say in an english site: I'm Italian, so English is not my prime language. In fact, it took over 4 DAYS to finish this only chapter. If you find some grammar errors, tell me.  
**

**For the reviews: BE SINCERE! I don't want any, like we say in Italy, "Lecca Culo" (Ass Lickers). I don't want any comments stating that this story "is epic", while is more epic killing myself with a shotgun. Also, I don't want any comments stating: "This story sucks." without saying why!  
**

**That's about it. I hope you enjoy this story and tell me if I should GTFO from this community and never come back, or if I did something decent. As I said before, BE SINCERE.  
**

* * *

**Unknown Location, Near the Cubango River, Angola**

**Month, Day and Year Unknown**

**Subjects:**

**Cpl. Daniel Adams, United Nations Marine Corps**

**Megumi Nishida, Pretty Cure, United Nations Army**

(Underlined are radio speeches, **Bold** is written messages or infos, _Italics _are thoughts.)

"We're closing on the convoy, 30 seconds!" the pilot shouted while the two people inside the Thundersnow were preparing.

Megumi Nishida, standing, transformed herself into Cure Apple while Corporal Daniel Adams, who was sitting, was checking his CR-17 ICWS. That carbine was special because it was an "InterChangeable Weapon System", in other words, that thing could change from a carbine rifle, to a grenade launcher and a sniper rifle.

After finishing checking the gun, Megumi asked: "Are you ready, Daniel?"

Daniel: "I'm always ready, you know..."

Pilot: "Incoming transmission!"

Daniel: "Pass the signal to the screen".

Immediatly, a face of an old man appeared. That man had several wrinkles on his face, sign of not advanced aging. His hair were a mixture of brown and grey while his eyes were blue. He also got a bit of beard.

He said: "Adams. Nishida."

Megumi: "General Michelin"

Michelin: "Let's re-cap the mission: Our spy has found some information on Rena Tohno. As you know, five weeks ago, her and a group of troopers have gone into Angola to find the location of the Selfish Trio, but we lost contact soon after..."

Megumi: "...And from that day, Rena was classified MIA"

Michelin: "Correct. The information about Tohno is that she was found on a transport barge, the one you're going to attack."

Daniel: "Seems simple..."

Michelin: "In fact, it isn't. Our spies also discovered one of the Selfish Trio in the area. Bel."

Megumi: "Bel?"

Michelin: "The oldest inside that group, but also one of the greatest mother fuckers we ever encountered. He killed many of ours."

Daniel: "And it's now our time to kill him, right?"

Michelin: "Precisely!"

Daniel: "Roger that, sir. We'll see you later."

Michelin: "Good luck, guys." and the contact closed.

The soldier weared his helmet, turned on the HUD and holstered his carbine. A second later, an explosion shooked the Thundersnow, making it tend towards the right.

Megumi: "What the heck has just happened?!"

Pilot: "We've been hit! RPG fire!"

Daniel: "Those fuckers have big guns?!"

Pilot: "You've better move out before we take another hit!"

The Thundersnow pilot pressed the cargo door button, making it slowly open. Once the cargo door was open, another rocket striked the assault ship, which made Daniel and Cure Apple fall again.

After they rose up, Daniel yelled: "JUMP!"

The two taked a little run and jumped from the ship, setting finally foot to the barge while the Thundersnow closed his cargo and flyed away.

Just when they landed, a Choiark sprinted towards them armed with a machete. Cure Apple taked the Choiark's head and snapped the neck, before throwing him several meters away from the barge.

Daniel: "Clear the decks!"

The young man rised up again and fired at the two Choiarks on the upper deck. He took some steps to find two Choiarks covering from a pile of wooden boxes. Daniel managed to kill one of them, while Cure Apple killed the Choiark covered behind the container and the second covered behind the wooden boxes.

Daniel: "The decks are clear!"

Megumi turned herself and spotted a couple of gunboats headed to them.

Megumi: "We got gunboats right on our tail! They ain't gonna let us go without a fight!"

Daniel watched left and right: There were two Machine Guns however, he changed the CR-17 Carbine Mode to Grenade Launcher Mode "Just in case.".

The marine grabbed the right MG and fired to the first gunboat, immediatly destroying it.

Megumi said again: "They're coming alongside! Keep fire on them, don't let them get onboard!"

Daniel: "I know, damnit!"

Daniel moved the sight towards two far gunboats. He was able to destroy one but he noticed that the bullets weren't reaching the third gunboat.

Daniel said: "I can't hit them! Megumi think of them!"

Megumi: "Roger that, Daniel!"

Megumi joined her hands and said: "I Listen to the Sound of Courage! Apple Bow!"

From her hands, a light appeard. The Pretty Cure dis-joined her hands and the light became stronger. From that light, a green bow appeared. It was the Apple Bow, or the only weapon of Cure Apple.

Once that the light faded away and the bow became physical, Megumi quickly grabbed it, bended the string and yelled: "Pretty Cure, Apple Burst!"

From the bow, the single bow transformed into a burst of multiple light bows which striked the third gunboat, not destroying it, but VAPORIZING it. In fact, after all the light bows hit a target, the gunboat wasn't there anymore.

Daniel, heavily impressed and surprised, said: "Wow... Nice attack, Megumi"

Megumi: "Thank you!"

However, the marine was snapped out of his trance when Megumi shouted: "They're still on us, Daniel!"

Daniel: "Huh? Uhh, right! Sorry!"

He fired again to another gunboat and this time, he managed to hit the gunboat and destroying it, not without risking being hit at the head. Another gunboat appeard and Megumi managed to destroy it, uh, I mean vaporize it again with the Apple Burst.

Megumi: "They're still coming!"

Daniel left the MG and reached Megumi at the tail of the ship.

Megumi asked: "What are you doing?!"

Daniel: "Watch this!"

The man re-grabbed his CR-17 SGL and, thanks to the helmet's HUD, he fired. The shot was perfect and the gunboat exploded. After reloading it, Daniel changed back to Carbine Mode.

There was another gunboat in which Megumi was ready to take it down. Daniel, however, blocked her even before she was able to bend the bow.

Megumi: "What are you doing, now?"

Daniel: "Wait, I've got an idea"

Megumi: "And what is it?"

Daniel: "Let them reach us"

Megumi: "What?!"

Daniel: "Don't worry! I know what I'm gonna do!"

Megumi: "All right..."

The two waited the gunboat to reach them. They did it from the right and the Choiarks started boarding the ship. The trooper quickly killed the gunner and changed the Carbine to Sniper Rifle mode. While Megumi was occupied with the boarding Choiarks, Daniel taked aim, aimed to the pilot's head and fired. The shot breaked the glass and striked the Choiark's head with a gruesome style: His head blowed, spatting pieces of brain, skull and blood all over the cabinet.

The gunboat turned left all of sudden, letting the gunboat crashing against the rocks. The Choiarks who attempted to board the ship fell into water while the ones who were on the lower deck were already dead.

Megumi said: "That was the last one!"

Daniel: "I think you should give me a compliment, dont'cha think?"

Megumi: "All right, all right, that idea worked!"

Daniel: "Now come on! We have somebody to save!"

Megumi: "Right!"

The two runned towards the container. Megumi grabbed one of the handles and said to Daniel: "Help me with this!". The marine taked the second handle and unlocked the doors. Then the two opened the container and...

Megumi: "How disgusting!"

A big bunch of flies left the container. Inside of it, there was a nauseating smell and lots of dead bodies and dryed blood everywhere.

They entered and Megumi asked: "Rena! Are you there?"

Daniel: "Decomposed bodies. Michelin was right. REALLY have passed over five weeks after Rena vanished."

Megumi noticed one body who wasn't rotten, at the bottom of the container. She exclamated: "Rena!"

That girl had dark magenta eyes, while her hair were dark purple. The hair reached her shoulders and were two short pigtails behind the head and, naturally, lots and lots of injuries and blood all over her face. The helmet's HUD revealed to Daniel her Pretty Cure alter ego: Cure Dawn

Megumi reached Rena and shaked her at the right shoulder. The other girl reacted by grabbing Megumi's arm and letting a little frightened shout, complete with her face's worried look.

Megumi: "Rena! It's me! It's me, Megumi!"

As an answer, Rena grabbed her arm. Megumi asked, angrily: "What did they do to her, Daniel?

Daniel: "I dunno..."

The marine grabbed Rena's left arm and wrapped it towards his shoulder and dragged her out of the container. Once they did so, however, a Choiark VTOL appeard in front of them, and fired a missile at the ship's tail.

Daniel: "Shit! We got a Dragon right on us!"

Megumi: "I'll get Rena on cover! Find a way to bring down that thing!"

The two separated. Daniel ran to the arms crate and found an old Strela-3 Rocket Launcher. He immediatly took aim and fired at the VTOL, missing him.

Megumi yelled: "Bring that thing down!" while the Dragon was changing position to the left of the barge. The VTOL fired, destroying the antenna on the upper deck. Daniel fired a second time, missing again.

Daniel: "Come on..."

He reloaded the launcher and fired a third time and last time. This time, he did it.

Daniel: "VTOL down!"

As he was watching the Dragon doing down, Daniel and Megumi (and Rena) made a sudden big jump, making them splashing into water.

Megumi: "We've run aground!"

The Marine returned stand to witness the Choiark VTOL crashing against a small hut on the beach, giving a big explosion. All of this, while Rena was going to drown.

Megumi: "Rena is going under, Daniel!"

Daniel: "I'll take her!" and jumped to the dirt water. He quickly swimmed, grabbed Rena and emerged. Megumi started to swim towards the riverside and Daniel, while swimming, had a look of the sinking barge.

Once the three reached the earth, Daniel: "After this, we've probably attracted the attention of every Choiark and Saiark in the area, if we are unlucky"

Megumi: "Then we have to move"

Cure Apple grabbed Rena. Daniel stood up and taked the CR-17, changing it to Carbine Mode.

Daniel: "Let's go!"

The three walked through the hut's ruins and reached a ledge. The boy climbed the ledge and sticked the hand towards Rena, grabbing it.

Daniel: "Come on, Rena, I've got you!" Apple grabbed her by the hips, helping her climbing the ledge: "I've got you, girl."

After this, Daniel left Rena's hand and Apple re-grabbed her and continued walking on the trail. A couple of steps, and they went on the left, finding a village.

Daniel: "Village ahead. The antenna means that they have a radio"

Megumi: "We can call the Air Force for emergency extraction."

The trio continued to walk foward, getting closer to another hut. Daniel whispered: "Hold!". He saw a Choiark right on the front of them.

Daniel: "Take cover behind that log."

The three quickly reached the log. Megumi asked: "What they are doing, here?". A small group of human kids arrived, all armed with Choiark weapons, anwsering to Cure Apple's question.

Megumi: "Kids?"

Daniel: "Between 10 and 13 years old."

Megumi: "Soulless monsters... Using innocent kids as-!" Apple was cut off by Rena's coughing, which Daniel covered with his hand. Fortunately, no one heard nothing.

A Choiark was coming towards the Angolan kids while one of them was outside the row. The Choiark slapped him and pushed him to the row. The Choiark was talking in afrikaans, which made Daniel and Megumi understand nothing.

Megumi: "When did the Choiarks learned afrikaans?" the Choiark pointed at the last kid of the row and tried to grab the rifle, only to slip it off from his hands. The kid retaked his rifle, but the Choiark slapped him so hard that the rifle flyed close to them and the kid fell.

Daniel: "_Crap!_"

The kid retrived the gun without noticing the Pretty Cure and the UN Marine, and returned to the row. With the head low, he was angrily scolded by the Choiark, only to be interrupted by an alarm sign. He turned left and right and guided the kids away.

Daniel: "Let's move". Rena returned to Cure Apple's hands as they went round the log and hided on the tall grass as a Choiark patrol was coming.

Daniel: "Stay low, keep your head low..."

Choiark: "Look for them! They're here somewhere!"

Daniel: "Don't move, let them pass!"

Choiark: "Notify when the area is clear."

As the patrol went away, Daniel said: "Okay, on my lead, run for the hut, all right?"

Megumi: "Roger."

The Marine remained quiet for three seconds.

Daniel: "Go!", the two ran to a massive hole in the hut. They went to the left, and stopped near a second hole, behind a cover while a second Choiark patrol was there.

Daniel: "Don't move. More patrols passing by. On my go, we head for the grass."

Choiark: "We saw them near the river. One of them was wounded and one of them is a Pretty Cure. Begin the search at position one and move to the west. If we don't find them before night, we won't see them again. If you find them, let us know by radio and we'll send the Saiarks."

As the second patrol passed, Daniel exclamated: "Stay close!". The two exited from the hut and hided to the tall grass. They quitely walked a few meters, before noticing another Choiark patrol in front of them. A Choiark said: "Keep searching them. They shouldn't be far!"

Daniel: "Hold position. They're right in front of us."

Once they passed, Daniel ordered: "Okay, we're clear. Move out of the grass." The trio stood up and ran, finally exiting the grass. They pass another ledge and reached the open part of the forest. Megumi setted Rena down and said: "You'll be okay, Rena. I'll take care of you."

Daniel: "I'm going to radio the AF."

Megumi: "Try not to draw any more attention."

Daniel: "Don't worry."

The Marine separated from the two Cures and headed for the radio station. Upon reaching the grass, he crouched and slowly walked until he reached the open window. Daniel enters the hut and pulls off the pistol. As he entered, he watched an old man, with grey hair combed backwards, a couple of bat wings on his head and was wearing a black coat with green lines and a scarf. He found Bel, the man General Michelin quoted earlier. He was talking: "Do you need to be reminded of just how I deal with those who fail me?"

However, the other one was talking in an incomprensible language, which sounded like a bit russian. As Daniel was closing to him, Bel said: "Professor Sabaku... Do not concer yourself with the other worlds..."

The marine pointed the pistol to his head, and started to talk in russian: "On yavlyayetsya lish' marionetkoy ... kak ty."

The HUD translator wrote: "He is merely a puppet... As are you.", refering himself to Daniel. Bel turned his head as Daniel pressed the pistol to his head.

Bel: "Delay, kak ya poruchit.'"

HUD Translator: "Do as I instruct."

Daniel: "And you're a dead man unless YOU don't do exactly as I say... Tune the radio to..."

Bel punched the radio, breaking it. That makes Daniel flinch a bit, permetting Bel to stand up, still inside the pistol's sight. He turned towards the UN marine and asked: "Are you going to kill me, right?". At the same time, another Choiark patrol entered the room.

Choiark: "Still no words from searching parties."

Noticing them, Daniel quickly takes the man as hostage, yelling: "Nobody moves, or this fucker gets it!"

Choiark #1: "Shit!"

Choiark #2: "Human intruder! Get in here!"

Choiark #1: "Let him go! Let him go!"

Bel: "The human is telling you do not move."

Daniel: "Shut up!"

More Choiark and child soldiers enters the room.

Choiark #3: "Stay back!"

Bel: "He's thinkin' he's control... But he isn't."

Daniel: "I said, SHUT UP! Lower your weapons! I swear to God, I'll kill this bastard!"

Choiark #3: "I said, stay back!"

Bel: "The humans know nothing about loyalty... Maybe... We can should show him..." As he finished the line, his hand revealed a grenade. The Selfish member pulls the pin of it, and Daniel is forced to let him loose.

Choiark #2: "Get out of here!"

Daniel: "Son of a Bitch!". The marine knocks the grenade out of Bel's hand and tries to point the pistol to him, as two Choiarks jumps onto the grenade to shield the other from the blast. Bel pushes the Corporal's pistol away and smirked. He quickly taked a knife and tried to knife him. This made him loosing the grip on the gun, and the 17 years old Marine manages to shoot at Bel's eye. Immediatly, he jumped himself from the window, nearly being hit by the explosion.

He grabbed the CR-17 and ran towards the Cures. Daniel changed the CR-17 Carbine to Sniper and shouted: "Megumi! We're moving! Head for the beach!"

Megumi: "Did you secure evac?"

Daniel: "Negative, we're on our own!"

After a brief run, he finally reached the two. Megumi shouted: "Dang it, Daniel! Sounds like the entire village is behind us! What the heck happened back there?!"

Daniel turned and fired against a Choiark and shouted: "Quit it, Megumi! Just keep moving!"

The two reached a big rock. Megumi setted Rena down and charged towards the enemies.

Megumi: "They're closing on us! We gotta buy some time!"

Daniel moved to a poacher's platform on a tree on his left. He taked aim and killed a Choiark while Cure Apple killed two Choiarks at the same time.

The Marine watched a missile flying close to him. He followed the steam line and headshotted the Rocket Launcher Choiark. The boy shouted: "We gotta get moving, Megumi! Come here! I'll throw a smoke!"

Megumi killed another Choiark and returned back to the rock/cover, as Daniel was still sniping. He taked a smoke grenade and shouted: "Smoke Out!"

Immediatly, a large grey cloud of smoke erupted from the grenade.

Daniel: "Take Rena!"

Megumi: "I've got her! Let's go!"

Daniel fired again and went off from the platform. The trio runned, while the Marine reloaded the rifle. From behind, a missile explosed close to Cure Apple, making her fall.

Daniel: "Megumi!"

Megumi: "I'm okay. Keep running!"

The bullets were flying everywhere behind them, but they were still running. Megumi shouted: "We gotta make another stand!"

Daniel: "Get Rena in cover!"

Cure Apple covered Rena in a log and sprinted towards them. The young man covered himself too and fired, killing two troopers. He get an another one and Megumi get two, in which one of them was in a ledge.

Daniel: "They're still coming!"

Cure Apple get another Choiark and Daniel kills the second behind him.

Megumi: "Keep firing, Daniel!"

The man fired to another two Choiarks and said: "We gotta make a run for the river!" and launcher another Smoke Grenade. Megumi grabbed the incapacitated girl and Daniel shouted: "Go! NOW!"

Megumi: "Come on, Rena! We're getting out! I've got you, friend!"

As the Pretty Cure was running, the marine turned, giving them cover fire. He killed two Choiark, before falling to another ledge. Once returned stand, the UN soldier said: "Keep moving!"

Megumi: "Dang it!"

The group watched a MG truck stopping at the top of the waterfall they were discending and started firing.

Megumi: "Technical on the waterfall!"

Daniel: "I'll deal with it. Get Rena to cover!"

He changes the carbine mode to sniper mode and fired at the MG operator. Cure Apple put the girl to cover and made a long jump to reach to Choiarks. As they were killed, another Technical came. Apple retaked the Apple Bow and used the Apple Burst to vaporize the vehicle.

Daniel: "There's too many of them!". On the waterfall, there were lots of enemy troopers. Daniel killed one, Megumi made another big jump to reach the waterfall and killed three Choiarks. Suddenly, a mortar was fired to Daniel and Rena's position. The Cure quickly returned back and gets two Choiarks beneath the waterfall. Daniel fired at another Choiark at the waterfall and changed from Sniper to Grenade Launcher and fired four grenades locations, hitting only one enemy. Cure Apple grabbed Megumi one more time and said: "There a boat on the beach, come on!"

The rest of the Choiark were ignored by the team who was running with all of their remaining forces to the riverside. Once there, the UN man grabbed Rena and said: "Come on, Rena. Come on, we're gettin' out!"

From the far, they watched a vehicle approaching them. Megumi said: "No... It can't be..."

Daniel: "It is!"

Another Thundersnow was approaching them. A smile appeared to both faces and Daniel asked: "How is that possible? We haven't call for help!"

The Thundersnow fired a couple of missiles against the charge of Choiarks that was coming to them. Once finished his attack, the vehicle lands slowly and the cargo door opened, revealing...

Michelin: "You thought I would leave you? Eh, eh!"

Megumi: "General!"

Michelin: "Come on! Hurry!"

The two reached the Thundersnow and Michelin grabs Rena, carrying her to a seat. Inside of the Thundersnow, it wasn't only General Michelin, but the rest of the Secret Pretty Cure team!"

Chikako: "Rena!"

Mizuki: "What did the Choiark do to you?"

Haruka: "Here. Seat. You're save. Don't worry!"

Daniel turns over to Megumi, which says: "Well... We got her, Daniel"

Daniel: "Yes... Like a team, right?"

Megumi: "You bet..." However, a bullet hit Cure Apple on the shoulder. Daniel quickly turned to the Choiark and aimed the carbine, only to find him being hit by an another bullet. The marine returned to the Thundersnow, and discovered that was Rena who fired, with Michelin's pistol.

Rena: "You can't kill a Pretty Cure..."

Daniel: "Are you okay?"

Megumi: "Yes...". He takes her and finally enters to the vehicle.

Mion: "We are ready! Take off!"

Pilot: "Roger that!"

As the Thundersnow was lifting, Daniel sit and Megumi de-transformed and sit too. The marine took off his helmet and watched to Megumi.

Suddenly, everything was beginning to fade down, with a voiceover: "Corporal! Corporal! Corporal!"

Instantaneously, everything turned to white. The Cures, the General and the Thundersnow vanished into an infinite white and a robotic voce said:

"Simulation: Ended."

* * *

**United Nations Base, Near Hill Valley, California, North American Union**

**Thursday March 7, 2367**

**Subject:**

**Cpl. Daniel Adams, UNMC**

Shiriyo: "Corporal! Corporal Adams!"

After shouting his name for a good 10 seconds, the Simulation Box finally opened.

Daniel: "What? You've interrupted my simulation!"

Shiriyo: "You're still hanging out with that thing, Adams?"

Daniel: "You know that the Angolan mission was my favourite!"

Shiriyo: "Yeah, sure..."

Kasumi Shiriyo was a Japanese woman, who spent her entire life in Ottawa, Canada. She had Hazel eyes and bobbed black/auburn hair. Also, she is more older than Daniel (and by older, I mean REALLY older): She's 32 while Daniel is only 17.

Daniel: "Anyway, Why'd you come here?"

Shiriyo: "General Michelin wants to see you"

Daniel: "Why?"

Shiriyo: "Is really important."

Daniel: "All right. Tell him I'm coming."

Shiriyo: "Move it, soldier."

The marine went to his closet and changed his outfit from combat uniform to service uniform and reunited with Kasumi. The two left the quarters and reached the base courtyard.

As they were walking, Daniel asked: "Why Michelin wants to see me?"

Shiriyo: "He said it was for a mission."

Daniel: "Oh."

Shiriyo: "And I'm pretty sure this mission involves you and the Pretty Cures."

Daniel: "How you can be so convinced?"

Shiriyo: "Because you're the only Pretty Cure fan around this base! Also, you always work with the Cures! Do you remember Circumstance?"

Circumstance was the first colony Daniel he ever went and also the battle of that colony was his fire baptism (the first day a trooper goes on a warzone) and the first time he encountered a Pretty Cure team in real life. In that case, the team was the Nya! Pretty Cure team.

Daniel: "Yeah, I remember... But, who didn't say that this time it won't be different?"

Shiriyo: "I said it before! There are an asstone of worldwide Pretty Cure teams who are available for this mission!"

Daniel: "Ok, ok, I got it!"

Shiriyo: "In my opinion, you'll team with the Wonderful Net Pretty Cures"

Daniel: "The Indian Pretty Cures? I don't know... What about the Italian Pretty Cures?"

Shiriyo: "All the Italian Pretty Cure teams are occupied in protecting and retaking Bologna, Ascoli, Ravenna, Turin and Naples."

Daniel: "Great... The Bomber Girls Pretty Cures?"

Shiriyo: "We'll see it when Michelin will say it."

Daniel: "Okay, okay..."

Daniel and Shiriyo, after a long talk, entered the base main building and reached the briefing room, where Michelin was talking to other mens and womens. Once the General noticed Adams, he said to him: "Corporal."

Daniel: "General..."

Michelin: "Thank you, Liutenant."

Shiriyo: "No problem, sir." and Kasumi left the room.

Michelin turned to the others and said: "Sorry, everybody, but I have a discussion with Corporal Adams. In private."

Immediatly, everyone was out of the room with only the two mens.

Daniel asked: "Why did you bring me here, General?"

Michelin: "It's because of this: 10 minutes ago, we recived a SOS message from a close planet."

Daniel: "Did you find where it came?"

Michelin: "Yes. We also discovered that this message isn't recent at all."

Daniel: "Why?"

Michelin: "It came here 10 minutes ago, but it was recorded over two months ago!"

Daniel: "You mean that this planet has transluminal messages capibility, but slower than ours?"

Michelin: "30% slower than ours. Do you want to hear it?"

Daniel: "Sure!"

Michelin turned over his computers and retrived the audio message.

Michelin: "There you go."

On the center of the table, a hologram appeared. That hologram showed an audio wave which moved back and forth as the message was transmitted:

"If you are listening to this message. You have to help us! The Federation have invaded our country! Our military forces have been scattered all over of Equestria! We can't take them any longer! If you are listening this message, HELP US!"

Finished the message, the hologram disappeared, leaving a partially shocked Daniel.

Michelin: "As I said before, the message was recorded two months ago. Some things may have been changed during the time skip."

Daniel: "W-where is the planet the message came from?"

The hologram reappeared and showed a map of the Milky Way. A red circle highlighted one arm and zoomed. Then, the zoom enchanced and showed off the planet. It was a terrestrial-type planet, with massive landscapes and oceans. The planet's name was showed, along with the rest of infos (such as gravity, if the air is breathable and other things).

Daniel: "Equus?"

Michelin: "The colonials never heard of this planet, nor found... Until today..."

Daniel: "Horsehead Nebula? Is not that far from the Sol System."

Michelin: "This is the reason why I called you. I want you to investigate on the message and Equus. Of course, you won't go alone."

Daniel: "Pretty Cures?"

Michelin: "That would be without doubt."

Daniel: "All right. In which team I'm assigned?"

Michelin: "You've been assigned... With the Sky Pretty Cure team."

* * *

**What do you think? Is is good? It is awful? Write it! I want to know if I should stop for respecting the other fanfic creators or I should continue.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and come back for more! (If you like it...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Welcome to the second chapter! **

**Sorry if took really long to upload it, but, as I said in the first chapter, English is not my prime language, so expect long waits between one chapter and another.**

**Also, there's a little trivia: The first days, my story had about... 49-50 views, but one day I post the first chapter in a site, thinking "Do it, surely nobody's gonna watch this stupid thing". The day after, the story had a MASSIVE boost in views, from 40 to 80! (now 130 give or take). But I'm pretty worried, since big amounts of views doesn't always means good things. Maybe there's one who's continously watching the story to remember him/her how RIDICULOUS and stupid this story is.**

**Enjoy the read and, like always, tell me if there are some errors!**

* * *

**United Nations Base, Near Hill Valley, CA, North American Union**

**Thursday March 7, 2367**

Daniel: "The... Sky Pretty Cure Team?"

Michelin: "Yep."

Daniel: "Never heard of 'em."

Michelin: "Of course not! They recently became Pretty Cures."

Daniel: "How much time?"

Michelin: "At least... Two months."

Daniel: "WHAT?!"

After learning this, a shocked expression appeared on Daniel's face.

Michelin: "Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

Daniel: "But why send me in a unknown planet with a bunch of rookies?! Isn't more secure to assign me in a more experienced group, such as the Suite or the DokiDoki?"

Michelin: "Listen to yourself! Only because they're rookies, that doesn't mean that you have to understimate them. Do I have to remember you what YOU did on that station on Osyris Prime? You saved yourself with little training!"

Daniel was going to say something, but at the end he nodded in a embarrassed way: "Yeah, you're right..."

Michelin: "Also, the DokiDoki are busy on Paradise Falls."

Daniel: "At least... You know something about those Pretty Cures, general?"

Michelin: "I know nothing. But I know someone who does."

Daniel: "Who is he?"

Michelin: "Actually, is a she. She is an old friend of mine during the days I enlisted here and I tell ya, son: She has the ENTIRE Pretty Cure database on her hands!"

Daniel: "Really?!"

Michelin: "Her name is Nicole Strickland."

Daniel: "Where she lives?"

Michelin: "Nicole has a little apartment in Hill Valley and here..."

Michelin grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something on it, then he passed it on Daniel and finished the sentence: "...is where she lives."

Nicole's address was this:

**Nicole Strickland**

**60 Mason Street, Hill Valley, CA**

However, his excitement for meeting the only one who knows every International Pretty Cure team quickly mutated into worry and fear and addressed to Michelin: "Wait a second!"

Michelin: "What?"

Daniel: "About the Equus mission... And if it's a trap? I mean, we already had this type of messages and we suffered ambushes by both the Saiarks and the Anti-Pretty Cure extremists."

Michelin: "Indeed it could be, so that's why we're sending you and a group of Pretty Cures to investigate. You're the only guy who worked with more team than any other on this base!"

The young marine sighed, still worried about the future. The old man noticed this, walked towards him and talked to him with soothing voice: "Dan, you don't need to worry. You're making a tragedy about the future. You mustn't be worried about the future, but you must be prepared for what the future might serve."

Daniel: "That sounds a Pretty Cure-like speech."

Michelin: "I've take inspiration from them."

The two smiled, than did the military salute and Daniel went off the room.

* * *

**Thursday March 7, 2367**

**Hours 19:20**

The rest of the day was filled with thoughts about who was the Sky Pretty Cure team. When his service day was finished, he went to one of his dormitory companions: Jack Stadfeldt.

Daniel: "Jack."

Jack: "Daniel."

Daniel: "C-can you drive me in this place?"

Dan gave the piece over him. Jack quitely spoke what was written and asked: "Why there?"

Daniel: "I-i-it's important."

Jack: "It's another Pretty Cure mission?"

Daniel: "How the crap you got it?"

Jack: "Because I know Nicole Strickland: The old gal who has their datapads. Also, if you type 'Daniel Adams', it translates to 'Pretty Cure'."

Daniel: "Will you drive me to Strickland or what?!"

Jack: "Of course! Jump in!"

During the entire trip, the 17 years old Marine's mind was still full of thoughts: _"Their theme... If there is the 'Sky' word, their theme must be the sky... Maybe the colors of the sky? No... Jacqueline is already of that theme... Oh, damnit! This is unraveling my mind!"_

Jack: "Dan!"

Daniel: "DAHH!"

Stadfeldt flinched a bit from Adams' reaction.

Daniel: "Oh, God..."

Jack: "Damn, dude... It seems you got a Mind Rape. You know-"

Daniel: "God damn, don't say that name..."

Jack: "Oh, yeah, I forgot that you hate it. Anyway, we're there."

Daniel: "60 Mason Road?"

Jack: "You bet'cha."

Daniel: "Thanks, pal."

Jack: "No prob."

Daniel got out from the car and in front of himself found the entrance of an apartment. The apartment was in the middle of the "Starbase Zero" arcade building at the left and the A1 Liquor store at the right.

As the marine was approaching the Liquor store, an old lady with a megaphone erupted from the apartment window above the Starbase Zero yelled: "I see you sneaking into the liquor store, young man!"

As the lady fall back, Daniel turned to Jack who said: "What the hell?"

Adams answered with an "I dunno" gesture. Then, he reached the apartment's holographic interphone.

One of the names was: "N Strickland". He pressed the button and, after the acoustic signal, the old lady reappeared and yelled: "Step away from

the door!"

Daniel: "AHH!"

He made a couple of steps back and the lady said: "Lemme get a look at you."

The lady had white hair gathered on a ponytail and green eyes. She was wearing a dark red sweater with a white shirt beneath the sweater. The lady was, at least, on her 70s.

After a small silence, the lady exclamated: "Just as I suspected... Hooligans! Get along, now! Scat!"

Daniel: "Wait, ma'am! I'm not a hooligan, I-I'm a Marine!"

Lady: "A Marine?"

Daniel: "Yes!"

Lady: "What is your name and what are you doing here?"

Daniel: "I'm Daniel Adams and I'm searching for Nicole Strickland! I was assigned for a mission with a Pretty Cure team and I need her for knowing everything about them!".

The lady had a realized look on her face and said: "Stay there!". She quickly went towards her phone and a piece of paper said this:

**If you encounter a kid called Daniel Adams, let him in!**

**He's important!**

Nicole opened the door and Daniel went in.

* * *

**Nicole Strickland's Apartment**

**Hours 19:22**

After finishing the staircase, Dan found the door half opened, with Nicole still looking at the window. He entered and Nicole said: "Well, took you long enough."

Daniel: "Uh... There were a lot of stairs..."

Nicole: "To meet me, I mean. I can't belive that a Pretty Cure fan never heard my name."

Daniel: "How do you know this?"

Nicole: "General Michelin called me at the phone before you came."

Daniel: "Oh."

Nicole: "Anyway, you can put the jacket on the sofa."

Daniel: "Thanks, ma'am."

As he leaved his jacket to the sofa, Strickland turned herself to Dan and exclamated: "Wait a second... Lemme get a closer look at you..."

After a long akward silence, she gasped: "You're dressed like Shinji!"

Daniel: "Shinji? You mean Shinji Ikari?"

Nicole: "Yes!"

Well, Daniel didn't dress exactly like Ikari: The pants we're black but Shinji's ones were jeans while Daniel's ones are normal black pants. The shirt is white but Shinji's shirt has a collar and a breast pocket, things that Daniel's shirt doesn't.

Daniel: "You mean... That you are an Evangelion fan?"

Nicole: "Of course!"

Daniel: "I watched the series, but I stopped after Episode 6."

Nicole: "Why?! It's a fantastic anime! Why did you stop?"

Daniel: "Because of Shinji, but that's not the point!"

Nicole: "Oh, sorry!"

Daniel: "I came here because I need info on a Pretty Cure team!"

The lady stood on and reached a door on the right of the room. She explained: "This is where all the Pretty Cure teams datapads are.", then, she opened the door and said: "After you."

As Daniel walked in, he jaw-dropped: In that room were three rows of datapads, and one big bookshelf in every wall of the room.

Daniel said astounded: "T-t-this is sick!"

Nicole: "Samuel told you: I possess all the Pretty Cure datapads."

Daniel: "This is fucking awesome!"

Nicole: "Anyway. In which team you were assigned?"

Daniel: "Uh, the Sky Pretty Cure team."

Nicole: "Oh! A pretty recent group!"

Daniel: "Is that a pun?"

Nicole: "No."

As Strickland started searching the datapad, Daniel walked off the room as Nicole said: "Sorry if I called you a hooligan. I try to not jump to conclusion, but after all, nine out of ten people in this city ARE hooligans. It's a fack. Look it up."

On the left of the room, there was a desk with a bookshelf attached to it. On the desk there was a datapad with a label: **"Mysteries of Eva"**

Of course that "Mysteries of Eva" laber was refering to Evangelion and the fucktones of theories that surrounded that anime. Daniel tried to resist the curiosity of reading that datapad, but curiosity is hard to contain and, finally, grabbed the pad.

From the archive, Nicole yelled: "Put that datapad down!"

Snapped out of it, Dan put the pad back in place and reached a couple of photos on the wall.

When he watched a photo of a kid wearing female dress, he bursted out of laughing, asking: "W-who is the kid with female dress?"

Nicole: "My brother Michael."

Dan stopped laughed and his face became serious as he asked: "Wait, you are Principal Strickland's Brother?!"

Nicole: "Yes. He made a terrible mistake thinking that enlisting you in the Marines would transform you into a mindless zombie."

Daniel: "Yeah... I guess so... But why he's wearing that dress?"

Nicole: "Mother never could keep little Mike out of her closet."

Daniel: "Wow."

The Marine continued to watch the photos and he found a photo of a man in UN uniform. He asked: "Who is this guy in uniform?"

Nicole: "He is Randy Strickland, the father of my grandfather."

Daniel: "Really?"

Nicole: "He was a Pretty Cure War veteran."

Daniel: "The 2157 Pretty Cure War?"

Nicole: "Yes."

Daniel: "It seems that your family is connected with the Pretty Cures..."

Nicole: "My mother was a Pretty Cure."

Daniel: "Your mother?! I-I thought that the Pretty Cure mustn't have romantic relationships."

Nicole: "That was before Blue appeared on Earth. Also, I don't agree with Blue's rules."

Daniel: "Like 'The Pretty Cure aren't authorized to have romantic relationships'?"

Nicole: "Especially that!"

* * *

After a good two minutes, Nicole exited from the archive with a datapad: "This is the datapad you want, Dan."

The Marine grabbed the datapad and finally got what he wanted: First off, their theme is colors, so the theory Daniel thoughted was right. They are a group of six, they were all born in Feather-Castletown in Japan and their names are taked from the gems such as Diamond, Ruby and Topaz.

After reading it, Daniel said: "I guess I have to return it to you."

Nicole: "You can keep it for yourself. After all, if you want to know everything about them, than you must have it."

Daniel: "T-thank you, Miss Strickland. I-I dunno what to say..."

Nicole: "Don't thank me."

Daniel: "Actually, before I go, I have a question."

Nicole: "Go ahead."

Daniel: "General Michelin said that you met him when he enlisted for the Marines. When did you join the DF?

Nicole: "I enlisted in the Air Force when I was 19. At the time, I just finished the college. I left it when I was 44 with the rank of Master Sergeant. They called me 'Falcon'."

Daniel: "Why?"

Nicole: "Because 'She flies with a Thundersnow like a falcon searching for its food."

The young man took his jacket and walked off the apartment with a smile: "Goodbye, Miss Strickland."

Nicole: "Goodbye, Dan."

But as Dan was exiting, Strickland stopped him: "Wait!

Dan: "Yes?"

Nicole: "Good Luck..."

He turned away and closed the door. He passed the rest of the night studying that datapad: From their personal stories to their attacks, since is the most important thing for his mission.

* * *

**The next day...**

**United Nations Base, Near Hill Valley, CA, NAU**

**Friday March 8, 2367**

**Hours 07:25**

"Corporal Daniel Adams, report at Hangar Bay 2."

The loudspeaker transmitted the message to the base.

Daniel slowly woke up. He got two big eye bags, sign of not resting or sleeping during night, because of his extensive studying of the Sky Pretty Cure team datapad.

Speaker: "Corporal Daniel Adams, report at Hangar Bay 2."

Daniel: "Yeah... Yeah... I get it."

He stretched up himself and stood up from the bed. As he was walking towards the hangar, he met Tryna Marcelo, a spanish-american girl. She had dark skin, brown hair tied on a ponytail but the curious things of Tryna were her right arm tatooed and a patch on her left eye. That injury was because of a shrapnel that caught her eye during a battle on Madrid.

Tryna: "Hiya, Dan."

Daniel: "Hey."

Tryna: "What you've done yesterday? You look like shit!"

Daniel: "Don't remind me that..."

Tryna: "Anyway... The Sky Pretty Cures are waiting you."

Daniel: "They're already here?!"

Tryna: "They're here since the six."

Daniel: "Damn..."

Tryna: "Shiriyo is waiting you."

Daniel: "Thanks, Tryna."

He reached the hangar bay and, as Tryna said before, Kasumi was waiting for him.

Daniel: "Shiriyo."

Kasumi: "Adams. Finally you're here."

The woman noticed the man's eye bags: "What happened to you? Didn't sleep last night?"

Daniel: "Not you too... I stayed awake all night to study a datapad."

Kasumi: "All right... Anyway, the Sky Pretty Cures are here."

Daniel: "I know. I met Marcelo on the way."

Kasumi: "Good. Follow me."

Daniel: "Roger."

The two reached a group of six girls. They were easily recognizable since they wore colorful civilian clothes. That was for a law done by the United Nations:

"**For avoiding waste of time, the Pretty Cure aren't authorized of wearing or using military equipment, if not for particular reasons (EVA actions or exploration of planets with little or no atmosphere or atmosphere not suitable for human life."**

And by "not wearing military equipment", it means the Cures can't use combat suits, since the girls must be dispatched quickly during a fight.

Kasumi: "There you go. They are the Sky Pretty Cures." and she left them.

Daniel, a little embarassed, said: "Well... I guess it's time for presentations... I'm Daniel Adams."

The girl with short dark red hair smiled and said: "I'm Ruby Akahane. They are..." and pointed the finger to the second girl, which had blonde hair tied up with a ponytail and yellow eyes: "... Topaz Kiishi..."

Then she indicated the third girl with brown short hair and eyes and an orange headband: "...Amber Mikanki..."

The fourth one had short black hair and dark green eyes: "... Emerald Midorikusa..."

The fifth one had navy colored hair tied up on a ponytail but, instead of being tied on the back, it's tied on the left of her head, and light blue eyes: "... Sapphire Aomizu..."

Sapphire: "But you can also call me Koe."

Daniel nodded. Ruby finished the presentations with the sixth girl, which had brown hair tied up in two pigtails and green eyes: "... and Diamond Shirosora."

Diamond: "Nice to meed you, Daniel."

Daniel: "Me too."

An akward silence surrounded the group.

Daniel: "Soooo... D-do you know about our mission?"

Topaz: "No."

Daniel: "No?"

Diamond: "No one told us anything."

Daniel: "Basically it's an investigation mission on Equus."

Amber: "Never heard of that planet."

Daniel: "None of us did. It was discovered only yesterday."

Ruby: "And you know anything on this planet?"

Daniel: "We get a message from that planet yesterday."

Sapphire: "That means that maybe this 'Equus' is habitated."

Emerald: "But it could be a trap!"

Daniel: "That's why Michelin and Shiriyo are sending us."

Ruby: "I'm not worried!"

Amber: "How you're not worried? We don't know if that message is true or a trap set up by the Phantom Empire!"

Ruby: "Even if it's a trap, we can find a way to return to Earth."

Daniel: "How? If the Saiarks trap us, we'll be separated from the rest of the colonies. We'll be fucked!"

Ruby: "I don't know how we'll do, but when the time come, we'll do something. The future is not written yet. Everything must still happen."

Daniel sighed and said: "Let's hope the future is bright..."

At the same time, Kasumi returned: "Team, I've got a pilot for you. Follow me."

They went to a dropship at the right of the hangar. As the group was closing to it, Sappire noticed: "Hey, it's not a Blazer!"

Daniel: "What do you mean it's not a Blazer?"

Sapphire: "I mean, it looks a Blazer, but... it's not."

Kasumi: "In fact, it isn't a Blazer. The pilot will explain what kind of ship it is."

Once reached, Kasumi turned to the Cures and said: "Well, my presence's not more desired. I'll see you back on Earth."

Daniel: "IF we'll return to Earth."

Kasumi: "But...", Shirio closed herself to the group and whispered: "Look after the pilot. She's... A little strange."

Topaz: "What do you mean by strange?"

Kasumi: "Uh... You'll find it soon. See ya!"

Shiriyo went away with a fast pace, with Daniel yelling: "Wait! What do you mean by 'You'll find it soon'?!"

Kasumi: "Can't hear ya!" and she disappeared through the hangar chaos. Dan sighed and returned to the dropship.

The group entered inside the ship and noticed that the pilot was wearing some headphones and was imitating a batterist.

Amber went to her and shook her: "Hey!"

Pilot: "Uh, what?"

Amber: "Are you our pilot?"

Pilot: "Oh, yeah! You are the Sky Pretty Cure team?"

Ruby: "That's right."

Mari: "I'm Mari Makinami Illustrious."

Diamond: "Mixed heritage?"

Mari: "Half English- Half Japanese."

Diamond: "Oh!"

Mari: "Yeah."

Daniel: "Sorry if I interrupt you, but can I do some questions?"

Mari turned her chair to Daniel and said surprised: "Daniel Adams! I heard you a lot in the news!"

Daniel: "W-well, thanks a lot."

Mari: "Yes, we still have some time before we can go. Go ahead!"

Daniel: "What kind of ship is?"

Mari: "This is the MS-80 Bull, a new version of the Blazer especially built for this mission!"

Emerald: "Really?"

Mari: "Well... Not really for this mission. It was already builded, but nobody never asked for this ship. However, instead of throw it, they decided to keep it, thinking that 'It would serve to anyone one day' and that day is today!"

Diamond: "I'm curious about the ship. It's specifications?"

Mari: "This beauty has the most powerful FTL drive they could build. It can carry two Chasseur tanks, two Mastiffs, six Ocelots and over 120 troopers and it's moved by four Cavradyne thrusters: The most powerful thrusters available."

Amber: "It's a beast!"

Mari: "More than a beast! It's a flying beauty that in case it falls to the right hands, it can be the only thing that can save a battle!"

Then Mari stood up and said: "Not to say anything, but I fell in love with this ship..." and kissed it. The team was mixed from faked smiles to a little disturbed.

Sapphire whispered to Dan: "Maybe that was the reason why Kasumi said Mari is strange..."

Daniel: "Strange? God damnit, she's nuts!"

After kissing the ship, she asked: "Other questions?"

Daniel: "Why did you join the DF?"

Mari: "I joined the Air Force because I wanted to follow my father's footsteps but also I wanted to being up there with the best of the best! When you hunt a fighter in the sky, the adrenaline grows inside you exponentially... I-I don't know... There is too much to say and too little ti-" but she stopped. By watching the group funnied expression, Mari realized that she was rendering herself ridiculous.

In a blink of an eye, she recomposed herself and said: "S-sorry, sir. I-I guess I carried myself a little too much."

Ruby: "Don't worry about it, Mari."

Daniel: "How much time we have left?"

Mari: "Not much time. Shall we go?"

Daniel: "Yes. You start the engines, I take my suit and we can go."

Daniel exited the dropship and returned to his dormitory. After wearing the suit, he opened the left suit wrist and took the SST. The SST or Special Combat Suit Synchronicity Tag is the only thing that powers the suit. Without it, the SCS is only a big amount of useless junk in which a human can wear it and die like nothing.

Dan put the SST on the wrist and the suit activated. Then, he took his favourite pistol: The United Nations Assault Pistol- Model 4, also known as UNAP-4 or AP-4. He loaded the pistol, holstered it, weared the helmet and returned to the dropship.

"What about the rifle?" you might ask.

There is a weapon locker in the dropship, so he doesn't have to worry about rifles.

After he sat down, Mari asked: "Everyone ready?"

Daniel: "Hit that shit!"

Mari: "Roger that, sir!"

As the hangar gets evacuated from the Bull's departing line, the ship's landing pads retracted back to the vehicle and started floating.

Mari: "Landing Pads retracted."

Then, the ship turned towards the hangar exit and Mari exclamated: "Ready to fly!"

The four thursters activated with a burst of fire and finally exited the hangar.

After 8 minutes, the group went away from Earth's atmosphere and reached space.

Mari: "Ladies and gentleman... Welcome to space!"

Diamond and Topaz went to the pilot cabinet and nearly fainted at unison for the show.

Diamond: "It's so... Beautiful..."

Mari: "That's always what everyone says when they're in space..."

The pilot said this as she activated the FTL drive terminal: "Show's over now. The trip will be... A little dragged."

After digiting the FTL coordinates, Mari pulled a little lever to the foward. As a reaction, they feeled the ship being dragged by behind. After 5 seconds of stretching, the dropship flashed through the nothingness of space.

* * *

**How it was? It was good? It was awful? I should continue? I should stop for respect? Tell me! **

* * *

**I had some reviews stating that they didn't followed the first chapter, so I'm here to explain:  
**

**The entire Angolan mission with Cure Apple was just a flashback (real life), a simulation (in-universe) and the only interesting way I found to introduce Daniel. Sorry if you got confused during the reading.**

* * *

**Also, I realized that I jumped Mari's description, so here's the remedy:  
**

**- If you watched Evangelion 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance, then I shouldn't say anything.**

**- In the case you didn't watch Eva 2.0 or Eva 3.0: Here's Mari's description:**

*** Hair: Brown hair with twin tails and headband**

*** Eyes: Blue**

*** Additional Signs: Red Glasses**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, boys and girls! Long time we don't see, huh? **

**Listen, I'm terribly sorry for the MASSIVE wait for this chapter, but I have a private life, you know?**

**Anyway, personal things apart, in this chapter you'll find some other quotes about the Pretty Cure franchise, specifically DokiDoki!.  
**

**Oh, and also, by this chapter, the story is getting dark but we're at war! And war is hell! But if you are easily impressable, then you should stop or, at least, skip the violent parts.**

**VIEWER DISCRECTION IS ADVISED**

**After this, have a nice reading!**

* * *

**Near the Sol Dimensional Ring, Orbit of Pluto**

**Friday March 8, 2367**

**Hours 7:32**

The Bull finally left the Hyperspace Dimension. Ahead of them, near the orbit of Pluto, was a huge metallic ring. The ring is called "Dimensional Ring".

It expandes for 500 meters and it has 9 slim triangles around its entire circumference called "Chevrons", which controls the activation of the Ring.

To activate it, the vehicle or the ship must reach the Ring's range. After doing this, the ship's crew must dial the planet's coordinates. Once all the Chevrons are all active, the Ring's wormhole opens, which resembles an underwater splash inverted.

Mari was closing to the Ring and closed her hand to the FTL computer, but she stopped and asked: "Before I do anything... As anyone of you traveled through a Dimensional Ring?"

Daniel: "Yes."

Ruby: "Yes."

Topaz: "Yes."

Amber: "Naturally."

Emerald: "Of course."

Sapphire: "Yeah."

Diamond: "Yes."

She tried to say something, but shut her mouth and dialed the Equus coordinates.

The vortex came back and forth, leaving the blue wormhole. As the Bull slowly entered, Mari quitely said: "Equus... We're coming!".

After 5 minutes of travel, as the group was busy in doing various works, the ship's alarm rang out.

Emerald stormed to the cockpit and asked worried: "What's happening?!"

Mari watched the main screen and her face designed a shocked look.

Mari: "Holy shit..."

Daniel: "What's that?"

Mari: "We're coming to a closed Ring!"

Ruby: "Is that bad?!"

Mari: "If the Ring doesn't open quickly enough... Bad thing will accour... Get back to your seats!"

The Sky Cures obeyed immediatly and Mari tried the most dangerous but the most popular way to deal with the closed Dimensional Ring: Slowing the ship in the middle of the wormhole travel.

Why it is dangerous? Because slowing a ship during wormhole travel can seriously damage the ship to the point of crippling it or, in the worst case scenario, destroying it.

As Mari slowed the ship down, it started shaking from all directions, becaming stronger and stronger as Mari slowed down. The shaking was so strong that the team had problems in keeping the grip to the seat bars.

* * *

**Dimensional Ring, Horsehead Nebula**

**Hours 7:37**

Fortunately for them, the Horsehead Nebula Ring opened pretty quickly, avoiding Mari slowing the ship too much and take serious damage.

They leaved the Ring, taking a strong blow and making Mari's head smash to Bull's controls and the group being catapulted from their seats.

Once the mixed heritage pilot realized that they are finally safe quickly turned to the damage control computer and found small damage to the hull, but nothing serious.

Amber: "Everything is okay?"

Mari: "Yeah... We're safe now..."

Daniel: "Damage?"

Mari: "Not too serious. Light damage to the hull."

Daniel: "Great..."

Diamond: "Where are we?"

In front of them, was a planet. The same planet Dan watched at the Hill Valley base, and realized that they have arrived to their objective.

Daniel: "We did it!"

Topaz: "Is that Equus?"

Daniel: "Yes! Yes!"

Everyone happily jubilated, including Mari to them. Once everyone has calmed down, Daniel ordered: "All right. Prepare yourselves! I want you to be ready in 5 minutes!"

Everyone: "Yes, sir!"

Daniel: "Mari! Scan the planet. Find local lifeforms and civilization."

Mari: "Roger that, sir."

Mari launched a bunch of Recon Drones to the planet while the Cures team returned in their occupations.

Amber and Emerald were training in take their henshins as quickly as possible, Diamond and Topaz were examinating the EVA suits, in case the planet's atmosphere was dangerous for humans while Daniel, Ruby and Sapphire were preparing the weapons.

From the Bull's weapon locker, Daniel took the UNAR-556 and a Y-330 40mm Grenade Launcher. Ruby took the Grenade Dispener Pack and inserted six 40mm grenades and Sapphire took the Magazine Dispenser Pack and fitted four ENAG 5,56X45mm magazines.

The marine put the MDP on his waist and the GDP on his back, with Sapphire helping him in put it correctly. After that, Dan loaded a magazine onto the rifle and cocked the shot and loaded a grenade onto the Y-330.

The weapon locker had four weapons: The UNAR, which Dan took now, the Yotsuba Enterprises M-4LR, the YRS-12 which was also mase by Yotsuba Enterprises and the Itsutsuboshi Corporation F-14A2.

Mari: "I got something!"

The Cures went to Makinami and Diamond asked: "So?"

Mari: "The planet's atmosphere is breathable, so there's no need to use EVAs."

Topaz: "Oh... Okay..." Topaz was visibly bummed out: She clearly left to intend that she wanted to use the EVA suits.

Ruby: "What else?"

Mari: "The gravity and atmosphere are identical to Earth's one."

Diamond: "So it's a Earth clone, right?"

Mari: "Not totally like Earth but tremendously similar."

Amber: "And lifeforms?"

Mari: "I don't know. When one of my drones reached a city, it was taked down."

Daniel: "That means that this planet is habitated by Sarks."

Diamond: "Or it can be the planet's local race thinking that the drone is an alien vehicle."

Ruby: "If we don't see it, then we can't confirm it."

Mari: "Ruby's right."

Daniel sighed and ordered: "All right, you convinced me. Mari, decend to the planet. Cures..."

He turned to the Cures' eyes and said: "Get ready..."

The Bull restarted his travel to the planet, as the team got into position near the dropship's enter ramp.

* * *

**Coltrado, Equestria, Equus**

**Hours 7:40**

As they were flying through the beautiful landscapes of Coltrado, the Bull soon closed to a city.

The city appeared on the dropship's main screen and, surprisingly, looked an awful lot like a little city back on Earth.

Topaz said surpised: "Is... is that Human architecture?"

Daniel: "No... That's impossible..."

Sapphire: "How you can figure it?"

Daniel: "I said it on Earth and Michelin confirmed it: The planet wasn't discovered by us 'til yesterday. No human and possibly not even the Sarks knew about the planet."

Diamond: "It could be a coincidence."

Daniel: "No."

Dan pointed a finger to the screen: "The structures are too similar to Earth's ones to be a coincidence. Maybe there's something bigger inside."

Mari: "Can you just stop whining about alien houses and reach this fucking city?!"

Daniel: "All right, all right, don't get yourself pissed!"

They reaches the city's perimeter, Mari dialed something and said: "Searching a LZ."

Daniel: "Roger that."

The waiting for landing was becaming unbearable, with everyone wanting only to exit that ship.

However, something violently hit the rear of the Bull, making the ship shook and the Cures falling down.

Mari: "Damnit!"

The alarm ranged, as the team quickly stood up and Amber asked: "What was that?!"

Mari took a look on the radar and exclamated: "One fighter on our tail!"

Daniel: "Saiarks?"

Mari: "No! These fighter is a Su-27 fighter!"

Diamond: "300 years old fighter?!"

Mari: "Those gals must be pretty behind us!"

Ruby: "Try to leave him off!"

Mari: "Leave it to me! Hold yourselves!"

Mari increased the speed with the Su-27 following it, engaging in a dogfight.

Daniel went to the other cockpit seat and reminded to Mari: "This is a frickin' dropship! We don't have weapons!"

Mari: "Doesn't matter!"

Topaz: "Doesn't matter?! Without weapons, we could die!"

Mari: "Don't worry, I know what to do!"

The two vehicles reached the city at a massive speed. Mari zigzagged left and right as the Su-27 fired its machine guns. Then, another missile was launched, destroying part of a house.

The shockwave made the Bull shake.

Daniel: "Mari, contact Earth!"

Mari: "Are you fucking nuts?! We're under attack!"

Daniel: "Open a contact on Earth! This is an order!"

Mari watched the marine for a few seconds, before saying frustrated: "Fine!"

The brunette pressed a couple of buttons and said: "Contact with Hill Valley base open. Talk now."

Daniel: "This is Corporal Daniel Adams, United Nations Marine Corps. I'm on planet Equus and we're under attack from a 21st century Sukhov Su-27. Repeat, we're under attack from a Su-27!"

No response.

Daniel: "Daniel Adams here! The planet is habitated. The attestation is that we are under attack from a 21st century Russian Sukhov Su-27!"

The team hold its breath, before a response finally came from the radio: "Roberta Johnson here. Can you repeat your sentence?"

Daniel: "Tell General Samuel Michelin that Equus is habitated by an another spieces than human or Saiark. We're under attack from a Sukhov Su-27! Repeat, a Sukhov Su-27!"

Johnson: "Roger that. We'll inform General Michelin about the information..."

Daniel: "Corporal Daniel Adams, United Nations Marine Corps. Over and out." and Mari closed the communications.

Emerald: "You called Earth for this?"

Daniel: "Michelin was in doubt. At least, we knows!"

As Dan was calling Earth, the Su-27 was dangerously close and prepared to launch its third missile. The alarm rang: "Missiles approaching."

The radar showed a couple of missiles coming towards the Bull.

Diamond: "Those missiles must be of a Surface-To-Air Missile site!"

Ruby: "Mari! And now?"

Amber: "We can use the missiles against the Su-27!"

Daniel: "Good point, Amber!"

Amber: "Thanks!"

Mari was silent and waited that the missiles were close enough.

Computer: "Missiles close."

Mari: "Let's see if this bastards can do THIS!"

The pilot pulled the control steering wheel towards her and the Bull lifted upwards. Immediatly after, she launched a bunch of flares, disturbing the missiles directions.

Unfortunately, the Su-27 pilot found himself at the team's place with the remaining missiles approaching him. He tried to lift it upwards, but one of the missiles striked, destroying it and killing the pilot.

Mari adjusted the ship and left the control wheel, panting heavily: "We... did it..."

Sapphire: "The Su-27 is not coming after us anymore?"

Daniel: "No. We're safe."

Ruby: "Thank goodness..."

The team could finally relax after a chain of problems. Makinami resumed her search for a Landing Zone.

But... They don't know what's gonna happen.

Another SAM site locked the Bull and fired.

The barrage of missiles quickly reached the Bull, destroying the engines.

As the ship was free-falling, Adams turned towards the damage control and watched the engines turning to black.

Daniel: "Engines destroyed!"

Mari: "Tell me something I don't know!"

Mari tried in vain to slow down the ship to render the impact soft.

Mari: "Come On... My love... DON'T LEAVE ME!"

But nothing could stop the ship's falling and the shortly lived Bull finally impacted towards a shop, obliterating it and some houses but eventually stopping.

* * *

**M**_**e**_**anwhile, some minutes before Bull's crash...**

Radio DJ: "Good Morning, Montrose, you're listening to GFIR, 88.3 FM."

That words we're Lyra's alarm clock. She turned to sit position and stood up from the bed.

Lyra: "Good morning..."

As the first thing, she went to a window. The only window that wasn't barricated.

Radio DJ: "It's another beautiful day in the Coltrado Territories, with highs in the mid-to-upper fifties and strong winds expected from the east."

From the window, she could see a shop, a little and desert amusment park and several buildings in the background.

Then she turned to herself and watched her room.

Her room was a complete mess: The floor was in wooden planks which were weared out. The floor parts close to the windows were full of glass debris and the white walls were ruined.

At the center of the room, was a table with colored candles, a book and a piece of paper. Watching from the sofa, which were Lyra was sleeping, there are four windows, two on the front wall and one on the left and right walls.

The right window of the frontal wall was barricated with wodden planks while the one on the left wall was covered in plastic and wooden planks and one on the right wall has a white curtain and a shelf.

Radio DJ: "The Days are getting shorther and every citizen of the Montrose Partnership is reminded that curfew has been moved up to eighteen hundred hours. Early to bed, early to rise. Now back to the music that makes your work day... 'float with efficent cooperation.'"

Just as the DJ finished his line, somepony shouted her name outside of the door: "Lyra Heartstrings?"

Lyra: "Oh, oh... This ain't good..."

They knocked, and Lyra's fear was growing rapidly.

?: "Is this the home of Lyra Heartstrings?"

Despite being scared, she opened the door.

As she opened, two griffin troopers bursted inside the unicorn's room and taked her by the arms.

Trooper: "Against the wall!"

Lyra was slammed into the wall by the trooper. The second one pointed an AR2 Cydonia to her.

Another one entered and said: "Lyra Heartstrings..."

Lyra: "Yes?"

Commander: "Why are you reclutant to serve your country in its time of need? We understand that you have lost everything, but you must take heart in what patriotism can bring you."

Lyra: "In what patriotism can bring ME?! You and your soldiers are dooming everypony in a bucking slaughterhouse!"

Commander: "Our glorious leader, Sunset Shimmer, will teach you to unlock your country's natural resources, bringing prosperity to all. It is our gift to you."

Lyra: "Oh, yeah?! And then?! What you'll do with me when I'm no longer served?! Leaving me in some trash cans?! Or directly on the mass graves?!"

Commander: "Enough!"

The yell echoed through the entire room.

Commander: "You have forced us to examine your dedication to Equestria's cause! Take her away!"

The second griffin trooper rotated his rifle to the stock direction and hit Lyra on the face. She nearly fell, only to be taken by the two troopers and guided to the staircase and then, throwed away.

The unicorn rolled up until collided against the entrance wall and blacked out for a couple of seconds.

Once she opened her eyes, Lyra watched four ponies with hands to the hand being escorted by one trooper.

Trooper: "Keep moving! Eyes foward! Stay in line!"

Trooper #2: "Get up, get up! Move!"

The two troopers re-took her again. One of the ponies said: "Lyra? Ly-" only to be interrupted by the griffin hitting him on the head: "Move, I said! Don't speak!"

The two troopers escorted Lyra to a school bus. One of the troopers talked to the bus driver, which was also a griffin and throwed Lyra towards him: "See to this one."

He grabbed the mare and escorted her to another guard which was busy with another pony on the seats.

Bus Driver: "I'll take it from here."

He said that along with throwing Lyra against the guard. The guard made her seat and took a pair of handcuffs.

Guard: "Sit down and shut up!"

At work finished, the guard leaved Lyra.

She turned her head to the windows and watched a pony being hit by a trooper on the head with his rifle's buttstock. The three troopers put a sack on his head and the bus started moving.

Other prisoner: "Hey, Lyra. This is bad. This is really bucked up."

Lyra: "Tell me about it..."

From the window, Lyra watched a mare and a stallion trying to regroup, only to be forced to separate by two troopers.

One of them yelled: "No talking!"

The mare screamed as she was taken away and then was hit on the head.

Then the bus reached a drug store and an another pony was beaten up by two troopers and, right after them, she watched a truck with three being held by the wrists on the handcuffs.

At the farmer's shop, there were five ponies with their hands on the head turned at the back from the bus and two troopers watching them.

Other Prisoner: "Hey, you're a pilot, too?"

Lyra: "Yep."

Other Prisoner: "They're all rounding all us for some reason."

Lyra: "Or just because somepony doesn't have anypony to kill."

Other Prisoner: "Maybe yes..."

The bus was approaching another store.

Other prisoner: "They have my family. If I don't do what they want, I'll never see 'em again."

Lyra: "I'm sorry..."

Other Prisoner: "No need to sorry."

Meanwhile, from the outside, a stallion freed himself from the troopers and tried to run, only to be shot shortly after, with his blood spatting to the window.

The event made Lyra jump and the other prisoner to swear: "Shit!"

The bus was going on the right, and to the angle were two parents, two griffins and a filly behind the troopers watching horrified the scene.

Mother: "Please don't look! Don't think about! J-just close your eyes-"

Father: "Wait!"

But neither of two finished their lines as they were shot on the head. The filly started crying loudly as the two griffins went away.

The now orphan filly reached his parents and bowed to them. Unfortunately, one of the troopers watched the scene. He closed to the desperate filly, took his knife and stabbed the poor kid on the back, killing it istantly and said: "Shut up, you little mother bucker!"

The bus passed the horrifying scene and the Other Prisoner asked to Lyra: "Did you hear Vinyl and Octavia's broadcast last night?"

Lyra: "Yeah, why?"

Other prisoner: "They say this shit's happenin' all over the country. Every time the Resistance is gaining ground, the Federation comes down on the rest of us."

Lyra: "I know, because I'm part of the Resistance."

Other Prisoner: "Really? That means I have to say good luck to you."

Lyra: "If I escape from here alive."

The bus was reaching a Federate checkpoint.

Other Prisoner: "More fuel for the labor camps. Never gonna see most of these people again."

The bus stopped near a gate and a scanner sentry.

Checkpoint Guard: "Passengers and Destination?"

Bus Driver: "Pilots for re-education. I'm taking them to facility #1138."

Meanwhile the troopers were talking, the sentry activated and extended itself, pointing its scanner with a gatling gun underneath and scanning the bus. It took only three seconds and then, the sentry deactivated again.

Checkpoint Guard: "Do you have Transfer Papers?"

Bus Driver: "I do. Signed by Commander Silver Claw."

The guard took the papers. After the examinations, he gave the papers back to the Driver and said: "Everything looks okay. You can go."

The gate opened and the bus restarted its travel.

Other Prisoner: "If you are of the Resistance, then you should know how fast the bodies disappear."

Lyra: "Mass Graves."

The bus turned again to the left.

Other Prisoner: "Look, when we get to wherever they're taking us, we've got to stick toghether, okay? We gotta- What the hay is that?!"

The prisoner pointed to a little light, getting rapidly bigger and bigger, or, in that case, closer.

Lyra: "I dunno!"

Bus Guard: "What the crap is that?!"

Then, the thing was ready to strike the bus.

Bus Guard: "Oh, SHIT!"

The thing finally striked the bus. The windows glass were completely disintegrated, while Lyra was thrown away from her seat.

The thing ripped the bus in two, taking the Bus Driver, the other prisoner and the Bus Guard and disinterating that piece, too.

To Lyra, everything was tarnish and then.

Black.

Only Black.

* * *

**So, how it was? It was good? It was bad? Should I continue? Should I stop for respecting the real fanfic writers? Tell me in the comments!**


End file.
